Reminds me of someone
by verytic
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Tao dan Kris. Tao yang selalu mencintai seorang perempuan dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kris yang selalu baik dan peduli kepada Tao. Juga ia selalu penasaran kenapa Tao selalu diam dan terlihat kesepian. Apakah pada akhirnya Tao akan membuka hatinya kepada Kris?
1. Chapter 1

Remind me of Someone

**Cast : **Tao, Kris

**Other Cast : **-

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Boys love

**Rating : **T

**Summary :** -

**Disclaimer : **Tao and Kris © SM Entertainment. My story and OC © verytic45.

**Notes : **Beberapa kata ada yang dalam bahasa inggris

* * *

"_Aku mencintai seorang perempuan,  
Dia selalu menjagaku, menyayangiku, dan mencintaiku,  
Tapi cinta kita hancur begitu saja,  
Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu,  
Aku mengubur kenangan kita sangat dalam di hatiku, supaya aku tidak pernah melupakanmu,  
Hatiku hanya di penuhi olehmu,  
Aku menutup hatiku rapat-rapat,  
Menjadi dingin, karena hatiku yang masih sakit,"  
_...  
"_Tapi dia datang.. Dia yang mengingatkan aku tentang engkau,  
He treats me just like the way you do,  
He come to my life, and slowly open my hearts,  
Can i fall in love with him?"_

**- It's all Tao's mindset -**

"_Kita tinggal bersama,  
Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah mengenal mu lebih?  
Kau terlihat hampa dan sendirian di tempat kuliah, bahkan di rumah sekalipun,  
Aku ingin sekali tau tentang dirimu lebih. Tentang apa yang kamu suka, apa yang kamu tidak suka, bahkan apa yang membuat sedih dan bahagia,  
Namun, kamu menutup hatimu rapat-rapat kepadaku,  
Aku berusaha membukanya,  
Yang kudapatkan adalah bahwa aku mirip dengan orang yang kamu cintai,  
Tapi, aku bukan dia. Aku adalah aku. Tak bisakah kau pandang diriku sendiri apa adanya?  
Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"_

**- It's Kris' mindset –**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tao's POV

Sehabis pulang sekolah kita berdua berjanji untuk bertemu. Kita adalah teman sekelas dan tentu saja kita saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Aku bersyukur bisa -hari bersama dirimu sangatlah berharga untukku, selamanya. Kamu yang selalu berjuang keras untuk mengalhkanku, kamu yang selalu tersenyum untukku, dan kamu yang tetap cantik walaupun sedang marah. Semua itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga bagi diriku. cinta yang kurasakan inti selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Tao, sorry for making you wait," you said.

"That's okay, _, let,s go," I said while puling her hands.

Hari ini kami berdua berjanji untuk pergi ke pantai bersama-sama. Jadi kami berdua pergi ke stasiun kereta bersama-sama. Tentu saja kita berdua masih muda di kala itu, tapi kami mempunyai cinta dan keberanian untuk pergi. Jadi kita pergi bersama meninggalkan masalah yang kita miliki di rumah. Tanpa memberitahu orang tua, kami pergi ke sana, bahkan tanpa mengetahui badai apa yang akan menyerang kami ketika kami pulang. Kami pergi dengan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, pergi untuk membuat kenangan untuk kami berdua.

_|Kereta menuju ***** akan segera berangkat, diharapkan para penumpang segera naik|_

"Tao, sudah saatnya naik, ayo," katamu sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ok," kataku.

Kita berdua naik ke dalam kereta yang akan berangkat. Bersama-sama kita naik dan sedikit terkagum melihat keadaan kota yang kita lewati. Semua sangatlah asing, tapi bagi kita semua ini sangatlah indah. Berdua denganmu, membuat semuanya menjadi indah dan berharga untuk diriku.

Perjalanan yang kita lewati cukup panjang, membuat dirimu tertidur di pundakku. Aku dapat melihat dirimu yang tertidur dengan damainya. Hari ini seakan-akan seluruh beban kita berdua hilang, dan kamu juga mendapatkan mimpi indah. Semua hal yang mengerikan bagi kita, kita tinggalkan untuk hari ini, karena saat ini hanya aku dan kamu.

Tak terasa kita semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan kita. Kamu perlahan-lahan membuka matamu. Aku tersenyum melihat dirimu, dan kamu juga membalas senyumanku.

"Kita sudah sampai, _-ah," kataku dengan suara berbisik.

Kamu merenggakan tubuh sesaat dan kemudian melihat ke arah jendela, melihat pemandangan yang indah. Dengan semangatnya kamu melihatnya, dari wajahmu terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Tao, tempat ini sangat indah," katamu yang kemudian menoleh melihatku.

Aku juga ikut mendekat dan melihat suasana di luar.

"Iya," kataku.

_|Dalam beberapa saat lagi kita akan sampai, harap penumpang sekalian bersiap-siap|_

Ketika mendengar hal itu, kami berdua bersiap-siap dan berdiri. Kereta-pun berhenti dan kami berdua turun. Kami melihat banyak sekali orang yang datang, mungkin karena hari ini hari libur. Aku menarik tanganmu dan berlari. Kita berdua akan pergi ke pantai.

Hanya kita berdua.

Langit cerah, angin yang sejuk, pemandangan yang indah, dan senyumanmu yang menerangi semuanya. Kamu berlari dengan semangatnya menuju pantai. Aku mengikutimu dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan karena aku ingin menikmati dirimu yang bahagia perlahan-lahan.

"Tao, lihat, pantai ini sangat indah," katamu yang melihat pantai dengan senyumanmu.

"Kau benar," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kita bermain-main di pantai ini, berlari dengan bahagianya. Menikmati hari indah ini yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidup kita berdua. Kita berlari dan saling mengejar satu sama lain di tempat ini, tanpa peduli orang-orang melihat kita berdua. Bermain air dengan cerianya, seakan-akan

_Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang juga._

Karena terlalu keasikan kita berdua beristirahat sebentar. Kita duduk sambil melihat pantai yang indah. Matahari yang akan terbenam, sangatlah indah. Walau sebenarnya kita berdua tidak ingin ia tenggelam dengan cepatnya.

As time go by, the sunset is coming.

You said, "Tao, i hope time like this will happen forever,"

"Of course,"

You said again while looking at me, "Tao, promis me, that we will always love each other, forever,"

and you poiting your little finger.

"Promise," I reply.

In that place, we promised without knowing what will happen tomorrow. We believe this love will last long. And of course, we are so young and still naive. But deep in my heart, i'm so in love with you.

_Sangat mencintaimu dan tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu._

Malamnya kita pulang ke rumah kita masing-masing. Dengan kereta terakhir kita berangkat, menuju tempat kita. Walau sebenarnya kita berdua tidak ingin berpisah karena kita tahu akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan ketika kita pulang nanti. Entah apakah itu, tapi kita tetap mempunyai harapan untuk saling setia satu sama lain.

_Entah apa yang terjadi esok hari, kita pasti akan bertahan._

Kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita. Keadaan kota sudah sepi, mungkin karena saat ini sudah sangat larut malam. Namun, di malam yang sangat larut ini, kita tertawa bersama dengan bahagianya. Melihat suasana malam yang hanya bisa kita lihat sesekali. Dunia seakan-akan milik kita berdua saat ini. Ketika sampai di rumahmu, kita mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tanpa tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi kita berdua.

Setelah melihat dirimu masuk ke dalam rumah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi walau sebenarnya tidak ingin. Besok, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi, pasti. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap, aku berjalan menuju rumahku.

The next day.

"Tao, tomorrow we will move to canada,"

It's a holiday, i eat my breakfast and suprised to hear what my father said. He never think about my own feelings.

"But, father?! Why"

"You have to study more in there,"

"And i'm still in my second year of my high school,"

''You'll continue your high school there, and go to college in there,"

"But, father, i don't want to!"

"You must, Tao. It's for the company future,"

"No way!"

I'm running away from my own house. I refuse to leave korea and go to canada. I already have friends, bestfriends, and even a lover. Why can i just stay here? And do what i want. I'm running toward your place, so i can talk about it with you.

I really want to hear your voice, see your smile, and see your laugh. Even, i know i can use taxi, but i just can't do anything, i really wanna meet you.

But what i found is nothing.

You are gone.

I just see your house empty, witout the presenre of someone.

_What? What happen? You just go away that easy. You just promised to me and go away. _

I asked some people in there, but no one give me an answer.

Where are you go? You don't even tell me.

I paused in from your house.

A car from my dad company come. A person come towards me who still glued.

"Sir, we should go, because tomorrow we'll go to canada,"

_I want to meet her _

_I don't want to go _

_Please, somebody tell me where she is. _

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa di tempat itu. Aku tetap percaya kau akan datang. Namun, walau terus kutunggu kau tidak pernah kembali.

I even haven't say thank you.

That day, my first love is end like that. But, it'll be forever a love that i can't forget. I believe that i'll meet you someday. Even thougth you may not in here anymore.

3 years later.

''Argh! One floor left, huft!'' Tao said while drag his own koper to the apartement. He'll be living in place that not really luxurious. Dia akan tinggal di sini selama dia kuliah. Orang tuanya menyuruh dia untuk tinggal di rumah biasa supaya ia belajar mandiri. Walau begitu ia sangat senang, karena ia tidak harus tinggal di rumahnya yang hampa. Ia melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Tempat dia tinggal pun berlantai 3 dengan keadaan masih dalam pembangunan.

Tao membawa kopernya menuju lantai 3. Ia melihat keadaan lantai 3 yang terlihat sempit. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari kantongnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu. Ia memasukan kuncinya dan berusaha membuka pintu.

Ia terkejut, melihat seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan half naked di kamar itu.

Laki-laki itu masih memegang bajunya di tangannya. Walau mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi ia merasa sedikit malu. Tubuh pria itu sangatlah gagah dan berotot. Tao terkagum dan terpaku di depan pintu sesaat.

Laki-laki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu mendekat ke Tao.

"Well, well, you just barged in to my room. What do you want, huh?"

Tao berusaha membalasnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, "But, This is my room and i have the key," Tao showed his key.

Laki-laki itu sedikit menghela napas dan lansung memakai bajunya, dia mendekat ke arah Tao. Sesaat Tao merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena laki-laki itu mendekat. Tao berusaha menjauhkan dirinya ketika dia mendekat, tapi laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah tangga. Tao mengikuti dia karena penasaran. Dari jauh Tao dapat mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang pemilik apartement.

"Auntie, you give someone a wrong key again,"

''Huh? No, i give him the right key,''

''You give him my keyroom!''

''Oh, that's right. He'll be living in your room,''

''What the hell was that?''

''Yeah, because the apartment just build, his room is not ready yet. So, he can stay in your place,''

''No way! I don't want!''

''Well, you can pay a half with him, thougth. And there are two bedrooms in your place,''

There's a silent for a while, but the someone say something suddenly.

''Hmm, you right, Auntie. Okay, i'll pay a half since now. Deal?''

''Well, deal,''

After that conversation, Tao walked back to the room. Laki-laki itu juga berjalan kembali ke ruangan itu. Dia melihat Tao, yang baru saja berjalan.

''Come in,'' he said while come towards the room.

Tao follow him and bring his belongings. Tao put the things in the room and look at the rooms.

''You can put your belonging here,'' he said while open the door rooms.

Tao followed him and put his things. He looked at the room for a while.

''Well, you must be hear the conversation before. You'll be living here with me until your room is ready. So, for the first thing is what's your name?'' he said in front of the door and look at Tao.

Tao turned around and see him, ''I'm Tao,''

''Nice to meet you, Tao. I'm Kris,'' he reply.

''Nice to meet you too,'' Tao said while looking at Kris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, you look like from Asia," said Kris.

"Yeah, i'm chinese," Tao said while open his trunk.

"Hmm, i'm chinese too. We can talk to each other in chinese," said Kris.

"Alright," Tao said. He looks busy with his belongings, so Kris just left him in that room.

Since today, they'll be living in this apartement, together. Even thought they didn't know each other, as time go by they'll now each other. Until that time, Tao will close his heart forever.

After packing up, Kris suddenly wanna go to some places. He brings out his bag. He's look at Tao first before he go.

"I'll going, maybe i'll late. If you want something to eat, there are grociers not far away from here," Kris said as he open the door.

"Oh, i will," Tao said.

Kris went out and left Tao alone. Because, it's still odd for Tao, he just look at the room for awhile. The room is so tidy for a guy. Bahkan sangat luas untuk di tinggali oleh satu orang. Walau tinggal berdua, Tao tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena hari ini masih hari libur bagi dirinya dan besok hari, ia akan melaksanakan kuliahnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Ia berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekeliling kota. Tempat ini masih terlalu asing bagi dirinya. Terutama ini bukanlah negaranya, ini adalah Canada.

Ia berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya menemukan supermarket kecil di daerah tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu, mungkin ia ingin membeli makanan. Ia membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman, kemudian membayarnya ke kasir. Ia berjalan kembali melihat keadaan kota. Perasaan sepi mungkin tergambar di wajahnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan di tempat ini. Dunia yang dia tinggali benar-benar terlihat hampa. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia bersekolah, hidup, dan ada di dunia ini.

_Dunia ini hampa tanpa dirimu._

Langkah Tao terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah toko baju yang besar. Entah kenapa hatinya tergerak ketika melihat sebuah baju yang indah di tempat itu. Sebuah dress yang sangat indah dan berkilau berada di tempat itu.

_Baju itu... baju yang selalu kamu impikan untuk memakainya._

_Aku memakai setelan yang rapi dan kamu memakai dress yang indah._

_Mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud._

_Takkan pernah._

Tao memutuskan berjalan lagi di daerah itu. Ia melihat sebuah toko buku dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Ia melihat buku-buku, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia baca di tempat itu. Ia melihat sebuah majalah yang berisi tentang negara yang dulu dia tinggali, Korea.

_Tempat itu.. kenangan itu.._

_Walau aku tak berada di sana, kenapa kenangan itu selalu ada?_

_I miss you._

Terakhir Tao memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah majalah biasa. Ia tidak terlalu untuk membeli buku lain saat ini. Ia membayar ke kasir dan memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan menusuri jalan yang sebelumnya, melihat suasana kota. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan mulai menangis. Hujan datang dan membuat kerumunan orang itu menjadi berhamburan. Orang-orang berusaha berteduh dari tempat itu. Termasuk Tao, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh dan menunggu sebentar. Mungkin karena ia tidak terlalu ingin buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk melihat seberapa deras hujannya. Ia juga melihat hujan semakin deras.

_Bahkan kamu juga ingin menangis sepertiku..._

_Aku berharap aku bisa menangis.._

_Perasaan seperti ini, sangatlah menyakitkan._

Cuaca yang sebelumnya sangat cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gelap. Bahkan ditambah dengan tangisan dari langit yang begitu deras. Ketika Tao sedang melihat suasana kota, dia melihat seseorang dari jauh. Orang itu berjalan dengan payung yang berada di tangannya. Tao sangat mengenal wajah itu, wajah milik teman satu ruangannya, yaitu Kris. Ia semakin mendekat ke tempat Tao. Terdapat satu buah payung di tangan Kris, sepertinya ia ingin menjemput Tao.

"Tao," kata Kris yang semakin mendekat.

Tao menoleh melihat Kris. Entah kenapa, Tao merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Kris. Terutama ia terlihat tersenyum ketika datang mendekat ke arah Tao. Tao sedikit terpaku dengan keadaan tersebut. Dihari yang sedang hujan, mereka saling terpaku satu sama lain. Bersama dengan belanjaan yang di bawanya Tao sedikit termenung dan merasa bersyukur.

Walau sebenarnya banyak orang di tempat tersebut tapi rasanya, seperti hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tempat ini.

"Aku takut kamu kehujanan karena aku tidak melihatmu dirumah," kata Kris yang berada di bawah payung.

_Seseorang datang mencariku.._

_Aku sangat bersyukur.._

_Dia, yang kusayangi juga melakukan hal seperti ini.._

_Peduli kepada diriku ketika semua tidak pernah melakukannya.._

-Flashback-

"Hujan!"

Aku berdiri di depan sekolah ketika baru saja melakukan kegiatan sehari-hariku. Aku melihat semua teman-temanku sudah pulang dengan payung mereka. Juga ada beberapa orang yang sedang di jemput oleh orang tua mereka. Namun, aku sendiri di depan sekolah, menunggu hujan berhenti. Hari ini orang tuaku sedang berada di luar kota, juga aku tidak membawa payungku sendiri. Aku hanya menunggu sampai seseorang dari rumah datang menjemputku.

Namun, dari jauh, aku dapat melihat seseorang berlari dengan semangatnya. Ia berlari di bawah payung, ketika hujan masih cukup deras. Aku dapat mengenali cara dia berlari. Aku yakin dia adalah dirimu. Ketika ia semakin mendekat, aku dapat melihat dirimu yang tersenyum ke arahku dengan membawa satu payung di tanganmu.

"Aku membawa payung untukmu, Tao. Supaya kau tidak kehujanan," katamu sambil tersenyum.

Kamu mengulurkan salah satu tanganmu untuk memberikan payung yang berada di tanganmu. Aku sedikit tertawa melihat dirimu yang sangat bodoh ini. Namun, sebenarnya aku sangat bersyukur dengan dirimu, aku bersyukur kamu datang. Aku mengambil payung itu.

"Mari kita pulang, Tao," katamu dengan senyuman.

Kemudian kita pulang bersama di bawah hujan. Hanya kita berdua.

-Flashback End-

Tao mengambil payung yang berada di tangan Kris. Ia membuka payung itu. Kris melihat Tao melakukannya.

"Mari kita pulang, Tao," kata Kris.

Tao merasa sedikit tersenyum karena kata-kata itu persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Tao kemudian memulai langkahnya di bawah hujan dengan payung yang melindungi dirinya. Walau mereka berdua baru saja bertemu tapi, Tao dapat merasakan kebaikan dari Kris untuk pertama kali. Ia berjalan di samping Kris di bawah hujan, bersama dengan belanjaannya. Ia merasakan harapan besar untuk hari-harinya yang selanjutnya.

_Apakah aku akan sanggup melupakanmu?_

Walau dalam keadaan diam, mereka tetap melakukan perjalanan dengan biasa. Di bawah hujan, kedua laki-laki ini berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Masa depan cerah, mungkin itulah yang mereka harapkan untuk mereka sendiri.


End file.
